


Fuck You

by knic28



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Some Swearing, but i havent ever met anyone who cares really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was looking at <a href="http://knic28.tumblr.com/post/123268846669">this</a> and my imagination got carried away with me also its suddenly 5:42 in the morning </p>
    </blockquote>





	Fuck You

**Author's Note:**

> i was looking at [this](http://knic28.tumblr.com/post/123268846669) and my imagination got carried away with me also its suddenly 5:42 in the morning 

"Hey!" came a sharp voice from behind Kageyama. 

He turned on his heel, volleyball still in hand, to face- oh. It was Hinata. He should have known. Kageyama sighed and rolled his eyes, tucking the ball against his hip. "What do you want?" he said sullenly. 

"Do you know how fucking  _cute_ you are?" Hinata demanded, seeming genuinely upset. 

Kageyama blinked at him, not knowing what to say aside from a dull, "um..."

"I can't even focus on the ball!" Hinata ranted, "This is all  _your_ fault, so  _you_ have to fix it. Stop being so cute." 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kageyama responded. His voice rose and he could feel his eye twitching in agitation. Not being told exactly what was the problem was severely pissing Kageyama off, and he wasn't really in the mood to pussyfoot around it. 

"You!" Hinata exclaimed. "You're just so... You're so fucking  _cute,_ that it's distracting me!" 

"That's it?" Kageyama yelled, " _That's_ what you're whining about? Come here." 

Hinata came and stood closer, but Kageyama beckoned him even closer. Once they were practically nose-to-nose, Kageyama leaned down and pecked Hinata on the cheek. Unfortunately, that was not enough to satisfy the shorter boy. Hinata frowned and pouted for a brief moment before taking Kageyama's shirt collar and pulling him down into a kiss- a  _real_ kiss. 

As he let go of Kageyama's shirt and pulled back, Hinata smiled. A bright red blush was already settling over Kageyama's face and it made Hinata giggle a bit. 

"There. Thanks," Hinata said cheerily as he turned and walked away. 

Kageyama just stood there, rooted to the spot, and groaned despairingly. 

**Author's Note:**

> gross


End file.
